This invention relates to a plastic container closure of the type in which a flap is integrally hinged to the top panel of the closure and is adapted to be swung upwardly and downwardly to open and close a dispensing opening which is formed through the top panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a closure of the type in which a recess is formed in the top panel around the dispensing opening with the recess receiving the flap when the flap is in its closed position so that the upper surface of the flap may lie flush with the upper surface of the top panel. A container closure of this general type is disclosed in Foster U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,812. Such a closure is molded while the flap is in an open position.